


In The Meadow

by Melody_Of_The_River



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Hand/Forehead Kisses, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Of_The_River/pseuds/Melody_Of_The_River
Summary: In the meadow, everything is simple and uncomplicated and pure. They can sit with each other, bask in the glory of the sun, and just watch the flowers grow.Written for a prompt "Eruri x Hands/Forehead Kisses"





	In The Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [@crownlessk_ing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownlessk_ing/pseuds/crownlessk_ing). Go check out his stuff! :)

**_I: My Levi_ **

 

The meadow was a riot of color. A glorious expanse of greens, yellows, purples and reds, all woven together flawlessly to make this perfect little paradise. 

It was one of Erwin's favorite things: watching the meadow grow with them as the years passed by. When he had discovered it - purely by accident, on one of their first visits to Utopia - the meadow had been barely more than a clearing surrounded by oak trees, and ridden with weeds. But they had cleared it, together. And Levi had found as many different flowers as he could, and planted them all in the span of a single day. And so, when they had come back, six months later, it was Levi who had convinced Erwin to revisit the meadow - if only to check how the plants were doing. Erwin had protested - though he cannot remember why, now - but when he had looked finally at the fruit of their handiwork together, his protests had died in his throat and he could barely keep the awestruck look from his face.  

Now, the meadow was more beautiful than ever. Tall, thick, lush-green grass grew in dense tussocks all around them, their gentle rustling slowly lulling Erwin to sleep as his hand stroked a path up and down the curve of Levi's back. Burnt orange butterflyweed stood tall among the grasses, and the prairie black eyed Susans appeared to reflect the brilliant yellow of the sun itself. Blue-violet wild irises, lilac hyacinths, red poppies and white bellflowers - they were all a cacophony of colors against the already vibrant green. A breathtaking display, choreographed by the wind herself. 

And, in the midst of all this, sat Levi: a purple butterfly perched on his delicate finger. 

They always amazed Erwin, Levi's hands. The hands that could wield so much power and anger and pure, unadulterated rage; the fingers that could tighten around the hinges of a blade with a grip so strong as to leave yellow calluses all across his palms - were the same hands and the same fingers that held enough softness to let a butterfly sit atop them, stroking it with the utmost care and compassion. 

Levi gazed at the butterfly, a sweet smile on his face, his expression tender. As fearsome as his lover was, right now he was nothing but the purest reincarnation of kindness and grace. How could the same face hold so much passion and fury at the same time? 

With Titans, a blow dealt by his hand, and a swing of his sword was deadly. But with Erwin, his touch was calm, smooth, and caressing, not a speck of the violent man he was on the battlefield. 

On the battlefield, his face was harsh, cruel and calculating. But in the meadow, he smiled - genuinely smiled. Looking at a butterfly. 

Erwin stopped caressing the man's naked back, sat up, and watched as Levi bent forward to gently bring his finger to a nearby bellflower. The butterfly climbed off his finger - a scene straight out of a fairy tale - and deposited itself on one of the flower's white petals. 

“What?” Levi said when he turned around, eyebrows raised at how curiously Erwin was watching his every movement. 

His expression was still peaceful, a calm stillness on it that he only ever saw in the meadow. Erwin couldn't help himself; he bent forward, picked up Levi’s hands from where they now lay in his lap, and brought them to his lips. 

“Nothing,” he replied, as he kissed them with the softness they truly deserved. 

 

**_II: Erwin, my love_ **

 

He was such a beautiful man, really, a gorgeous pillar of strength and intelligence carved from marble by the goddesses themselves. But he worried too damn much. 

And  _ when _ he worried, it ripped tremors through his  _ entire _ body. Sent quakes down his spine, that left the marble cracking, and the limestone crumbling. It shook the very foundations of  _ him _ . The ripples would show as the bags beneath his eyes, that would not go away even when Levi forced him to go to sleep. They would show as the trembling of his hand, failing to maintain its grip on the quill, as he struggled to finish writing his thirtieth document of the day. They would show as the blotches of black ink on his face, on his hands, on his wrists, on his clothes, on his bolo tie. They would show as the thinning of flesh around his arms, his ribs, his abdomen, because he forgot to eat the second meal today. They would show as a lot of things. But most importantly, they would show as the lines on his forehead. 

When Erwin worried, his forehead creased like dried old parchment, marking worry-lines all across it, adding about ten more years to his already aging countenance. It made him seem sick, paranoid, delirious. And Levi hated it. 

Absolutely  _ hated _ it. 

But in the meadow, where the buttery sunlight filtered through the tall grass, basked him in the yellow rays of its glory and flecked odd patterns on his face, the worry-lines disappeared. The sky above him was as blue as his eyes and only the occasional cloud bounced across the heavens like a dancing sheep. And he lay there in the grass, sleeping naked without a care in the world, looking utterly peaceful. 

It was so rare to see Erwin like this, completely relaxed, body illuminated by the thickening light of late-afternoon. Levi couldn't help but bend downwards, pressing a chaste kiss to Erwin's lips, tongue darting out slightly to wet his lips. 

Erwin did not stir, and Levi smiled at that because it meant that the dream he was having was a good one. And Levi did not want to wake him from it, because it was so rare for the man to have a good, uncomplicated dream. Hoping the man was dreaming of sunshine and meadows and him, Levi trailed his lips up the bridge of his nose and pressed the softest of kisses to Erwin's forehead, before busying himself again with removing grass from his tousled hair. 


End file.
